We have to keep quiet, remember
by Dutchy1992
Summary: Being in a secret warehouse has it's ups and downs. Ups: they're finally save. Downs: no privacy. Michael and Sara want each other. Badly. So what do you do when there are people close by? You keep quiet. Or try to be, at least.
'Michael?' He's already making his way up the stair to go to bed. I'm supposed to sleep on the boat. The guys did a good job of giving me some privacy. This is the first night in the warehouse and I'm anxious. Scared.

'You okay?' he asks worried. The rest of the guys already made their way upstairs so we're alone. I lay my hands on his waist.

'I don't want to sleep alone', I say softly. He kisses my forehead and pulls me close. When I'm in his arms I'm no longer as scared. It feels as if I'm disappearing in him.

'Let me get my things. I'll be right back', he leans down to kiss me and goes upstairs. I get back to the boat. The bed is comfortable. Not very big but warm and soft. I crawl under the blankets and pull them over my head. All too soon the darkness is too much. Panama did that to me.

'We should've given you a bigger bed', I hear Michael behind me. I look up and see the worried look he has in his eyes. He saw me just now.

'Gives me an excuse to hold you. Come here', I whisper and lift the blanket so he can lay next to me. We lay on our sides and just look at each other.

'I love you', he whispers. I lean him and kiss him. The small touches and kisses soon turn into something more. I turn on my back and Michael leans over me. I feel his hardness against my thigh. It's been a while since we've been together like this. Intimate. We've only had sex once. The night we reunited. It's still so new and exciting. Yet we're in this situation where we can barely have any time alone. Let alone relax. He starts to suckle on my earlobe and I moan softly.

'Michael', I whisper seductively, 'stop. They'll hear us.' He buries his head in my neck and breaths for a while.

'I want you', he whispers. And I want him.

'Screw this', I pull his head back to mine and start to kiss him deeply. 'Just be quiet.' We kiss until we can't breath anymore. That's when things heat up. Michaels moves his hand over my thighs, my ass and up to my breasts. I pull at his shirt and he happily obligues. His shirt is gone within seconds. My hands roam over his now inkless skin.

'This needs to go', he lifts my shirt. Since I'm on my back it can only go up so far. I sit up and lift the piece of clothing over my head. Michael immediatly attacks my skin. Butterfly kisses and featherlight touches everywhere. Except where I want him to touch me. It takes a lot of effort to keep quiet.

'Gods, Michael', I take one of his hands and place it on my breast.

'Shh, keep quiet remember', he grins. I manage to smile until he takes my nipple between his fingers. He massages it between his finger softly. After a few seconds I kiss him again and move my hand over his abdomen towards the bulge in his pants. The moment I touch it he gasps and pinches my nipple accidentily. Which causes me to moan, probably a little too loud.

'Shhh, sorry', he sooths me.

'Don't be', to calm each other down a little we just kiss. Of course it doesn't last long. Hands start to roam, things are heating up and suddenly we're not close enough anymore. I initiate the next step. I move my hands towards his groin and start to pull at the strings of his pants. It urges something inside him and he has me on my back quickly. Removing my shorts and pulls my panties with them. When his fingers find the place that's aching for him I place my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. He starts to play with my private area and it feels amazing. He's not even touching that one spot that will make me come within minutes and he's still driving me insane.

'Please', I moan softly. He lowers his head towards my chest and start to suckle on my breast and nipple and he traces circles around my clit. Finally bringing me towards a much needed release. 'Kiss me', I say and the moment his lips touch mine I orgasm. As silently as possible, my soft moans swollowed by Michael. The moment I come down to earth I see him smile at me.

'What?' I whisper.

'I love you', I smile back at him and kiss him slowly. Our toungues slowly dance around each other. Without warming I move my hand in his pants and start to massage his erection softly. Now he's the one moaning.

'Shh, we have to keep quiet remember', I tease him. He leans his head on my shoulder and bites down ever so slightly. Not hard enough to leave a mark. 'Take these off', I mention his pants and boxers. He leans up and removes them as quickly as possible. Now we're both naked. The skin to skin contact feels so nice.

'Make love to me', I whisper softly.

'I don't have any…' crap. No condoms.

'Shit. Uhh', I way too turned on to stop right now, 'I need you so badly.'

'Feel this?' he presses his erection against my centre and I jerk immediately. 'I'm not doing much better.' We lay there, breathing heavily.

'I… I'm clean, you know', I say softly and incredibly uncomfortable.

'Me, too. But what about…?'

'This is so awkward', I laugh and luckily he laughs with me. It takes the edge off the awkwardness, 'my period is due in two days. Changes are slim.'

'It's your call', as a doctor I know that counting on my period is a really bad way of pregnancy prevention but it's all I got right now. I stare into his blue eyes and make my descision. I reach down and position him at my entrance. It's all the encouragement he needs and pushes foreward. We moan in each others shoulders at the contact. I encourgage him to move. He sets a slow rythm and I respond to him. Within seconds we find a rythm that pleases us both and we continue to move together for a while. Keeping each other on edge.

'Stop', I say suddenly, even surprising myself.

'Am I hurting you?' I shake my head.

'How am I going to be quiet?' I ask smiling. Michael laughs softly.

'Kisses, pull the blanket over us', he whisper.

'Then do that and finish what you started, Scofield', I tease.

'Funny, I don't remember being the one to start this.'

'Shut up and move', he places the blanket over our heads, the heat is almost uncomfortable but as soon as he moves his hips everything disappears. Within seconds his movements are erratic and he places his lips on mine. I try to keep breathing but every breath comes out as a moan. Thank god for Michaels lips. We don't really kiss. Just have our mouths open over each other. I clench my vaginal walls around his penis to tell him I'm about to come apart. He gets the message and moves just a little deeper and faster. Finally I fall over the edge. Trying to be as quiet as possible. Michael follows me seconds later. Also trying to be quiet. I have a feeling we're not a 100% succesfull. When I come down from my high I feel Michael's penis still inside me. Every now and then he twitches. And then it starts to soften and slips out of me slowly. The moment he's not inside me anymore I pull my knees up to prevent his sperm from leaving me.

'Towel', I manage to say. There's one beside the matress we're sleeping on. He places it under me and I relax again. Our breathing is still irregular. For a few minutes we don't say anything. Just lay against each other slowly catching our breaths. Finally Michael gathers me close.

'Think we were quiet enough?' I can hear in the tone of his voice that he knows the same as I do.

'Probably not', we laugh softly. When I turn further on my side he removes the towel from under me. He throws it behind us. I sit up to gather my underwear and tanktop.

'Leave it', he says.

'Need to use the bathroom', I quickly put everything on and go to the toilets. I relieve and wash myself before getting another cloth and wetting it. I make my way back to Michael and see him still lying on his back. Eyes closed, not blankets over his naked body.

'Here', I try to hand him the wet cloth but he refuses to take it. The mischief in his eyes tells me everything I need to know. Without blinking or blushing I place the cloth around his, now flaccid, penis and wipe him down. Retracting his foreskin to finish the job. The cloth goes towards the discarted towel. He's already starting to harden again but makes no move to act on it.

'Come here', he opens his arms for me. I take my shirt and shorts off again, leaving me in only my panties and lay beside him.

'I love you, Michael', I whisper softly. Sleep starting to set in.

'I love you, too, Sara. Everything will be okay, soon we won't have to be worried if people hear us. It will be just the two of us', he assures me.

'I'd like that', I press my lips against his chest and close my eyes. Tired from our earlier activities and finally at ease, I fall asleep.


End file.
